I'm Stuck with You!
by caliclair
Summary: Spencer is the new girl and she makes new friends on the way. This will later on move to a fight for love. Spencer/OC but eventually Spashley.
1. The New Girl

I'm Stuck with You?!

Spencer POV.

I am at our new home in LA and I already have to start school tomorrow, which really sucks. I'm one of the people that just stand in the background. I'll probably get pushed around, oh well. Might as well go to bed and see what will be waiting for me tomorrow.

When I wake up this morning, my brother Glen yells at me to get up and hurry or I'll be late for school. When I heard this I started running because I was one of those so called "goody-two shoes", but people don't know what I am really like. Glen saw me and grabbed my arm to his vehicle and we drove off to school.

When we got to school, the school was huge and so many people. I think on how I'm going to survive the whole day, while Glen just walks away to go meet new 'friends' which probably meant, meet new girls. When I see him gone I start walking up the steps to the biggest school I've ever seen. Well, here goes nothing.

I finally reach the door that opens to the principal's office. The secretary told me that I should go in, so I do. When I do I see that the office has soccer balls everywhere. This school must have a great team. I wonder if I'm going to make the team, hmmm. When I look over to a desk I see a slender man about as tall as my father. I guess I kinda of zoned out because the next thing I know is that he's asking me if I'm okay. I just answer him with a nod. "Spencer Carlin, I presume?" he says. "Yes, that would be me. My brother will be here sometime later on," I answer. "I'm Mr. Lovato, the principal of King High." Ohh, so that's what the schools called. "Here's your schedule Spencer and you better get on to class or your going to be late." I give him a smile and say thank you. I know I'm being stuck up now but you have to do it sometimes.

When I look down at my schedule I see my locker number is 756 and on the second floor for the juniors. OMG! Finally, why can't we have elevators for this school?? I locate my locker and of course it's the one that won't open. "Do you need some help?" I turn around and I see a brunette that's a little bit taller than me. "Um, actually, yea, I do." "I figured you needed help, I had this locker last year. I'm Rachel Wilson." I see here put her hand out so we could shake hands. "I'm Spencer Carlin and I'm new." "I can tell. So let me help you out." "Oh, right." I'm such an idiot. I just move out of the way so she could get through to my locker. I watch her kick her knee to the locker and bang her hand on it. "Walla, and there you go." I suddenly start hearing her laugh and then I just realized that I must be looking like a dufus with my mouth open wide. I shut it and I just say, "WOW!" "What do you have for first class?" Rachel asks. "Umm, let's see, I have language." Great, that's my worst subject. Rachel must have seen my face and asks me what's wrong. "It's my worst subject ever." Well it won't be anymore." Why's that?" I ask her. "I'm in the same class as you and the last time I checked, you seemed to need help."

Man, finally reached Language which apparently is on the main floor. I find out that I can sit by Rachel. When I go down to my new spot in the classroom I see a girl listening to her iPod. I finally reach my desk and I get my notebook out and start taking notes until I feel like someone's eyes are on me. When I lift my head I see the girl from earlier looking right at me, might as well say hi. "Umm, hi, I'm Spencer Carlin." I think she was zoned out or something cause she seemed to be shocked to here my voice. "Oh, uhh, hi, I'm Ashley Davies." I laugh a little because of her face expression which was something I couldn't explain at all.

**Ok I hope you all liked it. This was my first story and let me know if I should continue with more chapters. I would like Reviews also.**


	2. Is that Pie?

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this is new chapter.**

It's finally lunchtime, so I'm going to see if I can find Rachel and hopefully run into Ashley so I could apologize for what happened earlier. My mind starts to wonder back to earlier.

**Flashback: **

_I'm walking out of language after the bell rings when I hear Ashley call my _

_name. "Hey Spencer, wait up!" Wonder what she wants. "Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me---then Rachel comes out of nowhere and interrupts her. "Hey, Spence." She smiles at me then turns around to Ashley and her smile drops. "Ashley." She says it with so much venom in it that I thought Ashley would step back. I wonder what's between them two…hmm. "I was just seeing if you wanted to sit with me at lunch today," Rachel turns around and asks me. "Well….uh Ashley was about to tell---"No, its ok Spencer, I'll just leave. It wasn't that important anyway," Ashley says and gives Rachel a glare _**(if looks could kill)**_ before she walks off. I turn around to see Rachel smirking._

"Spencer. Spencer!" "Huh? Huh! What?! I shout when I'm brought out of my thoughts. When I look to see who was talking, I see that everybody's looking at me. What did I do….oh crap they all heard me. I feel my face get hot and I knew that it was red which made my face feel more hotter. "Spencer, you going to join us?" I turn around to see Rachel standing right behind me. "Oh, yea." When we reach a table I see two other girls and three guys all looking at me curiously.

"Spencer this is Madison and Teri and these three idiots right here are Tyler, Adam, and Greg. Guy's this is Spencer who I told you about earlier." "Hi," they all say at the same. "Um, hey, nice to meet you guys," I say back. I start getting comfortable sitting there and we start talking about random things until Adam had to ask a question that I didn't see coming. "So are you single?" Adam asks while he looks me up and down. "Um…yea." "Hey, back off!" I hear Rachel say. Why did she just say that? When I look over I see Rachel giving Adam the most scary look I have ever seen. "Geez okay, I'll back off," he mutters. After that I notice Rachel seem to get closer to me but I just push it off by me just getting paranoid.

"Oh, look who it is," Madison says, "It's the dyke from down under." What? I didn't know that Ashley was like that. Don't get me wrong, I don't care if she's a lesbian, bi or whatever, I still want to get to know her. I can't believe she just said that though. When I watch Ashley go by I realize how her eyes look so dark, like they want something, but what? When I look back to Rachel I see her give a evil smirk and before I knew what was going on Rachel puts out her foot and Ashley trips. While Ashley is falling, I watch her food go flying across the room and land on some random kids head. Uh-oh, I know exactly what's about to happen. Then I hear the two words that I wasn't hoping not to here. **"Food Fight!!" **someone yells.

After that food is flying everywhere. I see Ashley get hit with cake by Rachel. Then the next thing I know I have macaroni in my face. Hey, this stuff is pretty good. When I start throwing food, I turn my head to see a big apple pie coming towards me, right at my face. I didn't really have enough time to move so I close my eyes to wait to get hit, but when I don't feel anything I open them up to see Ashley laying on the floor with pie everywhere on her. "OMG, are you ok?!" I ask. I look down to see Ashley looking up at me. "Ashley, what did you just do? "Well, I think I just saved your beautiful face from getting hit by pie." I hide my blush by turning my head else where. When I think its all gone, I turn back around. "Is there anything that I can do? I ask. She looks up at me and smiles and says, "Well, you can come to my party that I'm having tonight at my house. Hmm, I think I'll go I don't know that many people yet. "That will do, now lets go clean ourselves off. I say when I help Ashley get up.

**Please give me some reviews. Ill have more soon.**


	3. T or D

**Thanks for all the reviews I loved them! I'm going to keep writing this story. So hope you enjoy this chapter! This whole story will be Spencer's pov. or no ones pov.**

It's almost 7:30 and I'm not even ready! Okay just calm down, pick some ripped jeans and just a simple shirt. "Here we go, this will do," I say to myself. I stand in front of my mirror with ripped jeans and a Ramones band T-shirt on. Something's missing, oh yea, make up, and I'll just make my hair have curls. Like 10 minutes later, finally I'm done. Man I can't believe time went so fast because the rest of the school day went slow until I got home, plus Ashley wasn't in any of my classes in the afternoon. Hey, I don't have to like her to want her in my class, can still be friends and miss each other. "Spencer!" Paula yells. "Coming!" Okay, I have to look in the mirror one last time before I head downstairs to Ashley.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I turn the corner to see Glen acting like a idiot around Ashley. She looks uncomfortable, well lets just see if I can change that. "Glen, what are you doing?" I ask to distract him while Ashley starts walking over to my side. Oh yeah, score on for me. Spencer 0. She looks over at me and mouths "thank you". I give her a smile in return. "Well, uh…um, I was just asking Ashley if, well, if I could have her number?" OMG, what and idiot. "Well, last time I checked, she didn't seem to want to give you it, instead she wanted to be saved. Then just like that I grab Ashley's hand and wow her hands are soft. Anyways we head outside to her…vehicle? Well, if that's her vehicle then that would be kinda hard to drive around in. We walk up to the big, black limo and get in. Wow. I must have said that out loud because I hear Ashley laugh a little. "I'll take it you've never been in one of these before," she says. I shake my head yes, We talk all the way to her house, which by the way, did I ever mention that its not really a house but a mansion?! She must be rich or something.

I step out of the limo to get greeted by music from everywhere. "Come on," Ashley shouts. We head to the front of the house and go inside. There's people everywhere, either they're out on the dance floor, talking and drinking, or upstairs doing who knows what or outside on the beach. I have to admit, this is the biggest party I've ever been to. "Well, what do you think?" Ashley ask. "This is probably the biggest party I've ever been to." "That's good, do you want anything to drink?" "Well, not really," I say after I look around to see girls and guys drunk. "Okay, I'll be right back, just get relaxed," she says with a smile and leaves me standing in the center of human bodies up against me.

"Hey, Spencer right?" I turn around to see a girl with brown hair that looks a little younger than me. "Um..yea," I say. "I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister." She puts her hand out so I can shaker it. "Spencer Carlin, although I guess you already know that don't you." "Yea, but I was just wondering if you and Ash wanted to upstairs to play a game." "Umm...sure but I don't know where Ashley went off to. She said she would be right back though." "Okay, well when you see her, come on up," she says and turns to the stairs. Okay that was kind of awkward.

"Spencer!" I look to see Ashley walking towards me. "Hey, um… a girl," what's her name again? Kylie, Kelly, no umm Kyla! "Kyla came to ask if we wanted to play a game upstairs," I finally say. "Okay, lets go on up." When we reach the top of the stairs, there's like three hallways. We head to the center hall to enter the second room to the right. Wow, this room is big. I look around to see three guys and two girls on the floor talking. "Hey guys, I'm glad you came," Kyla said. "Hey Ky, guys this is Spencer and Spencer this is Aiden, Kevin, Trent, Brooke and Kyla who you've already met. "Hi," they all say. "Hi." We all just sit there in awkward silence. "Sooo… who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Kyla asks to break the silence. "Sure," we all say at the same time, so we all get around each other to make a circle with Ashley on my right and Brooke on my left.

"I guess I'll start," Kyla says. She looks around the room to land on Aiden. "Aiden," she says with an evil smirk. I think I just heard Aiden gulp. Hehe. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare," he says with a smile. "Let's see, umm… I dare you to go streaking around the neighborhood." "What?! No way!" he shouts. We all start cracking up. "Aiden, you have to do it, or you know the consequences if you don't," Brooke says. "Okay, okay, I will but first let me do truth or dare. Ashley, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Spencer for ten seconds," he says with an excited smile. "What?! No!" I shout. "Okay, I do it," Ashley answers. "What!" I shout again. "Trust me Spencer, it won't hurt or be that bad and trust me, you don't wanna bail because you'll have consequences," Ashley says while she scoots over to sit by me. I take in a deep breath and let it out. "Okay." I close my eyes and the next thing I know is that I feel the softest lips I've ever felt. We kiss for what feels like forever but instead it was only ten seconds, but I have to say that was pretty good. I can't believe I just said that. When I open my eyes again I see Aiden, Trent, and Kevin all wide eyes and excited. Boys. I look over quickly to see Ashley still looking at me. "Well, okay then since that's done looks like Aiden has to go streaking," Kyla says. "Aww, man" Aiden groans. He heads out the door taking clothing off as he goes. We see him go outside and start running around the corner of the street to see him disappear.

It's been about ten minutes since the game upstairs and Ashley and I haven't talked to each since the kiss. Out of nowhere I hear someone yell "Cops!!" Oh crap, this can't be good. Everybody starts running out of the house, running down the street or running through the beach. Ashley comes up and tells me to follow; we start running up the street when we run straight into…Aiden? Where have you been?" Ashley asks. "Well, I was just…got to go!" he yells and starts running to the mansion. We hear sirens so we just continue to run.

**No ones POV.**

**Meanwhile………**

"Where is everyone?" Aiden asks while he's walking up the steps to the mansion. "Hey, you!" Aiden spins around to see policewomen. "Uh-oh." "Uh-oh? Come on, you can say something better than that," says the black haired cop says. "So tell me, whys a guy like you out here, running around nude?" the brunette asks. "Well, you see…umm….I was…-- "What?" they ask while they start getting closer to him. "I uh… "I think he needs our help Kelly. "I think he does Alice." Wait, are you guy's strippers?" "Maybe," they say at the same time. They both walk over to Aiden and grab him and head upstairs to a dark room.


End file.
